Klaine Kids Father's Day Shopping
by gleek.me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's two daughters -Elizabeth and Kate- are father's day gift shopping. They run into many choices and people and are faced with some difficulty choosing the right gifts. May be continued if you guys like it :) Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Father's Day Shopping

"What do you think Dad would like, Liz?" Kate asked her older sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was almost 17 and Kate was 11. Elizabeth being named after Kurt's late mother and Kate was named after "the fabulous Kate Middleton" as Kurt says. It was the day before Father's day and Elizabeth drove Kate and her to Wal-Mart to get their Dads each a gift and cards.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe Daddy would like a scented candle like the one in the living room. He's always complaining that he wants another for their bedroom." She said looking around the store.

"Well, let's start with cards. Those will be the easiest." Kate said pointing towards the cards.

The girls walked over to the rows and rows of _just_ Father's day cards.

"Holy shit." Elizabeth said quietly.

"How the hell are we supposed to choose _one?_" Kate asked.

"Well, two." Elizabeth said. "And four if we each want to give each of them a separate card."

"This is so confusing." Kate looked up and down the aisle.

"Excuse me, But you two look awfully familiar." A nice looking lady probably in her thirties approached them.

"We do?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." The lady said. "My name's Alyssa."

"Hmm, don't recognize it." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe I know your parents. What's your mother's name?"

Kate fell silent at that question. She never liked it when she got asked about her 'mom'.

Elizabeth looked at the woman. She appeared nice and homosexual-friendly.

"Our Dad_s_ names are Kurt and Blaine." She said.

"As in two fathers?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. Would it _bother _you if we had two dads?" Kate asked.

"No, not at all. What are their last names?"

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Previously Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Elizabeth said. "We probably look familiar because I came from Kurt and Kate came from Blaine, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's funny. I went to college with a Kurt Hummel and a Blaine Anderson. Where'd they go to college at?"

"N.Y.A.D.A. It's in New York."

"I know the school. Blaine, dark curls, almost always gelled down?" Alyssa asked, describing the Blaine she knew.

"Well, He doesn't gel it down anymore but I've seen pictures of them in college and it's gelled down, so yeah." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. I went to school with your Dads. That's funny. Small world, huh?" Alyssa smiled.

"Yep. We're shopping for father's day." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, do you girls want any help?" Alyssa asked.

"Please." Kate said. Alyssa and Elizabeth laughed.

"Are each of you getting each of them a card or…?" Alyssa asked.

"I think we're gonna get one for each and just share them so we have money for presents."

"Okay. Do they like funny or sappy cards?" Alyssa questioned

"Well, our Daddy -Kurt- likes sappy ones and our Dad –Blaine- likes a good laugh." Kate said.

"Okay how 'bout this one for Blaine?" Alyssa asked as she picked a card from the shelf and handed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth read it over and handed it to Kate.

"I like it, but let's keep looking." Kate said putting the card back in its place.

"This one's funny." Alyssa said handing Kate a card.

"Yeah, I like this one a lot for Dad." Kate handed the card to Elizabeth and she read it over before agreeing,

"Yeah, it's really cute." She put it in the cart and said, "Now the sappy one that'll make Daddy cry"

Alyssa laughed and moved away from the section labeled "Funny Father's Day Cards." and moved over to the ones labeled with just the words "Father's Day Cards." Both Elizabeth and Kate followed her and skimmed through the shelves of cards.

"How about this one? It's kind of funny, but still has that sappy kind of feel to it." Alyssa said.

Elizabeth laughed and handed the card to Kate. "I'm getting it." She said.

Kate read it and laughed along with Elizabeth. "It's perfect." Kate said to Alyssa.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "Now we gotta run. Sorry but we have to find some presents before they get home from work and realize we're gone."

"Okay, Bye girls. Oh and tell your dads that Alyssa Blake from college says hello." Alyssa said with a small wave.

"Will do, bye." They called back.

"Okay, so let's get Daddy's first and then we can figure out what to get Dad." Elizabeth said walking over to the candles.

"What the hell's up with all the choices?" Kate asked as she looked at the huge stacks of different scents of candles.

"I don't know, maybe the vanilla one. Daddy loves vanilla. He's always baking with it." Elizabeth said.

"Or 'honeysuckle'." Kate said.

"ooooh. Look there's 'Hawaiian Breeze.' They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon."

"Okay. Let's get that one then." Kate said.

"Should we get two? Like the Hawaiian and vanilla?" Elizabeth offered.

"Sure. Perfect." Kate said. She was really okay with anything.

"Okay. Now for Dad…." Elizabeth put the two candles in the cart and looked around for ideas.

"Dad likes Disney right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. He loves Disney. Daddy used to tell stories of their Disney marathons during high school and college. But we own every movie. Don't you remember Dad camping out to get _Tangled_ as soon as it came out on DVD?"

"Oh, so Disney movies are out." Kate sighed.

"Why is this so hard?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. You know who would know the perfect gift for Dad?" Kate asked Elizabeth.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"Daddy." Kate said simply. "Let's call him right now!"

"No!" Elizabeth said. "We can't. He'll know that we're here."

"Like our gifts just magically appeared? He already knows we're going to some type of store. We're calling him." Kate pulled out her cell phone and pulled up her Daddy's number.

_"Hello? Kate? Is something wrong you never call me at work?" _Kurt's voice came through the speaker.

"No, nothing's wrong Daddy. Liz and I are fine. We just need a Father's day gift idea for Dad. Have any ideas?"

_"Hmm… He needs some shirts and he wanted the new book by J.K. Rowling."_ Kurt answered.

"Okay, thanks, Daddy. Love you."

_"Love you, too." _

Kate ended the call and told Elizabeth what Kurt had told her.

"Okay. Let's get Him the book and then find a shirt or something that he'll like. But then it'll look like we got more for Dad than Daddy." Elizabeth said.

"Liz, it's fine. We'll get Daddy some almonds or something." Kate assured her older sister.

"Okay." Elizabeth said. She and Kate made their way over to books and found J.K. Rowling's newest novel.

"Holy Shit!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "This thing costs $22.00"

"We have that coupon." Kate reminded Elizabeth.'

"Oh yeah. Half off. Okay." She said

"Now for shirts." Kate said.

"This'll be easy." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Once they found the men's clothing section -after having to ask multiple workers, who didn't know anything- they found that candles and cards weren't the only things with a lot of choices.

"I hate this. I wanna go home." Kate whined into Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Suck it up, bro. We'll get home eventually. Now pick a shirt for Dad."

Kate let out a groan but looked at the display of t-shirts anyways.

"Let's get him that one." Kate said. She was pointing to a light green shirt that had the words "Think Different" on it. The words were upside-down and Elizabeth thought it was perfect.

"Yes. We're getting this one. He's always telling us to think different. Perfect. Now, what size?"

"Medium?"Kate guessed.

"Maybe." Elizabeth held up the medium shirt.

"Wait. Didn't Daddy wear Dad's shirt last month when Dad was on that trip? It fit. And Daddy wears a medium."

"Okay. Medium it is." Elizabeth threw the t-shirt in their cart and said, "Let's go get almonds and go home. We have gift bags in the closet, right?"

"I think so." Kate said. "Aren't there almonds by the registers?" She asked.

"Yeah. So let's just go then. We can pick some up on our way." Elizabeth pushed the cart over to the check-out and found the shelf of candy, chips, nuts, and gum/mints. She grabbed the best deal on almonds and put them in the cart. They checked out and walked out to Elizabeth's car.

Once they were on their way home Kate looked at her phone.

"Shit." She said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked looking worried.

"Dad's already home. He just texted me. Where should we hide the presents?"

"Shit, umm… Maybe we can just run down to my room and try not to let Dad see…?" Elizabeth offered. She knew it wasn't a good plan, though.

"No, he'll see when we walk through the kitchen. He's always in there after work. Maybe I'll go in and distract him and you can come in with the bags." Kate said.

"Okay. Great. Let's do that." Elizabeth agreed. The rest of the drive was silent, with exception of the soprano and alto voices of Elizabeth and Kate singing along to the radio **(a/n: Kate is an alto and Elizabeth soprano)**

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway of their California Home, **(a/n: They moved to California so Kurt could be a director)** and turned off the car.

"Okay, go inside and get Dad upstairs or something. I'll come in in 5 minutes." Elizabeth said.

"Okay," Kate replied. She got out of the car and walked up the walk to the front door.

"Elizabeth?" Blaine called out when he heard the door open.

"Kate." Kate corrected.

"Oh, Hi Sweetie. How was school?" Blaine asked as Kate entered the kitchen. Blaine was making dinner.

"It's Saturday, Dad." Kate reminded him.

"Oh, right. Duh." Blaine said.

"Hey, can you come upstairs and help me with something real quick?" Kate asked, remembering that she only had 5 minutes, 2 minutes ago.

"I'm making dinner. Can it wait?" Blaine asked.

"Not really." Kate said.

"Okay." Blaine turned down the heat on the stove and followed Kate up the stairs. "What do you need?" Blaine asked when they got upstairs.

"Um…" Kate had to think quickly. Then she heard The front door open and close. "You know what? Never mind." Kate said quickly.

"Uh, okay." Blaine said slowly. "Was that Liz? That just came in?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, well, I'm going downstairs."Blaine went back down the stairs and continued cooking.

Kate followed Blaine downstairs and went int the hallway and grabbed the box of gift bags and tissue paper. She peeked in the kitchen to see Blaine dancing around cooking and singing, before going into the basement to Elizabeth's room.

"Hey, did you bring gift bags?" Elizabeth asked when Kate came in her room.

"Yeah." Kate set the box on the bed and sat down next to Kate on her futon. Kurt had redone the entire basement for Elizabeth so she could have her own space. There was a mini-fridge and a bathroom. She could practically lock the door and survive for a month.

"Where are the presents?" Kate asked looking around.

"Right there." Elizabeth pointed to a Wal-Mart bag that was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Okay." The sisters wrapped their presents for their dads and stashed them under Elizabeth's bed.

They sat around and looked at magazines until they heard Kurt get home. They ran upstairs and saw that Blaine was done making dinner. They helped set the table and said to Kurt,

"So how was work?"

"Good." Kurt said slowly. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Kate said. "Just wondering."

"Yeah," Elizabeth chimed in. "What's wrong with us asking questions? We just wanted to know if you had a good day or not."

"There's nothing wrong with that. But now that you mention it my day could've been bet-"

Both girls ran out of the room. "The new episode of Pretty Little Liars is on! The one we missed!" They yelled as they ran into the family room.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and hugged him from behind.

"Well, I for one would love to hear about your day." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Well, some of the actresses on set refused to do the scene. They were supposed to kiss but they "didn't feel comfortable" because they're two girls. So long-story-short, two actresses got fired today." Kurt explained.

"Oh." Blaine said. "Well they're gonna be in there for about an hour. Do you want to go take a bath?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, that would be amazing." Kurt said.

"Just like you." Blaine added.

* * *

**Thanks sooo much...Sorry that it's kind of late. (just a day but still) Please review and tell me if you want another chapter of how their mornin goes and such. I got this idea while shopping for father's day with my sister. Love you guys. **


	2. Father's Day Morning

**I'm really shocked at your guys' response to this. I got more reviews than I normally get, and a TON of people followed and favorited, thank you to all of you :) And I'm REALLY sorry about how late this is. I had a lot going on. And I kept putting it off... I'm a procrastinator sorry :(**

**Disklainer: Yep. I own glee. because a 12-year-old girl who spends her nights crying over fictional gay couples and writing fanfiction about their breakup when I could be making them have make ups and make outs owns glee...So no. I do not own glee. **

* * *

Kate opened her eyes and looked around confused until she remembered that she had slept in the basement on Elizabeth's futon. She checked the time on her phone. 7:30am. Kate slid off the futon and crawled over to Elizabeth's bed.

"Liz! Get up, quick!" She said.

"Wh-what! What's the matter? Who died?!" Elizabeth asked quickly blinking her eyes open and jumping to her feet.

"It's Father's Day. Let's go get coffee and breakfast started for Dad and Daddy."

"Oh, right." Elizabeth said. She grabbed her glasses, not wanting to put in her contacts just yet and turned to the stairs. "Come on." She said to Kate.

"Start making some french toast and I'll make the coffee." Kate said when they got to the kitchen.

"Then get out the bacon for me, okay?" Elizabeth said.

"Alright." Kate got out the coffee and coffee filters "But, Daddy wont eat bacon."

"Which is why we're giving _him_ blueberries, kiwi, and strawberries" Elizabeth explained.

"Oh, okay. Here's the bacon."

* * *

_*meanwhile upstairs*_

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes and rolled over to face Kurt. Kurt was already awake and had been playing with Blaine's curls.

"Good morning, Baby." Blaine whispered.

"Good morning." Kurt whispered back, burrowing his face in Blaine's chest.

"You know the girls are making us breakfast right?"

"As long as it's healthy, I'm good." Kurt said into Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled and said, "There gonna be mad that we're awake."

"Who said we're awake?" Kurt asked yawning.

"Okay, we're sleeping then." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

_*goin' back downstairs*_

* * *

"Hurry up and pour the orange juice, I think I hear them." Kate said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, snoring." Elizabeth laughed. "Don't worry Kate, they'll still be asleep for another-half hour." She assured her little sister.

"Okay." Kate said, still uncertain but continued getting breakfast together anyways.

Elizabeth grabbed two trays from the cupboard and Kate got some plates and mugs.

They poured the coffee and Elizabeth put in sugar and creamer before setting one cup on each tray.

"Have you got the fruit yet?" Elizabeth asked Kate who was putting pieces of french toast on two plates.

"No."

"Okay, I'm getting it." Elizabeth got a small glass bowl from the cupboard above the toaster and got the fruit from the fridge. "Blueberries and strawberries. What am I missing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kiwi." Kate told her.

"Oh yeah. Daddy's favorite." Elizabeth got the kiwi and brought them to the counter where she cut the tops off the strawberries and cut up some kiwi and put them in the glass bowl.

Kate put some bacon on Blaine's plate and set a banana on it as well.

"Go get the presents." Elizabeth said.

"Are they still under your bed?" Kate asked.

"They should be." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay." Kate went downstairs and returned a few minutes later with two bags. One dark blue and the other a bright shade of red. "What's with the colors?" She asked Elizabeth when she returned to the kitchen.

"Dad met Daddy at a place called _'Dalton Academy.'_ Back in Ohio. Daddy says he went to spy on the glee club there and Dad was the lead vocal and they fell in love. He said it was love at first sight. And the colors are Dark blue and red. I googled it." Elizabeth explained.

"Didn't they meet at like, _'McKinley High'_ or something?" Kate asked.

"No. It was Dalton Academy. I'm positive." Elizabeth said, a little bit annoyed.

"Okay. I never heard that story." Kate said.

"Ask Daddy about it. Now hand me the syrup." Elizabeth held her hand out and Kate handed her the bottle of maple syrup.

Elizabeth looked down at the two trays. Blaine's had a plate with french toast and bacon on it. With a cup of coffee and another cup with orange juice. There was a banana and some silverware on the side of the tray. Kurt's tray had the same except in place of the bacon, there was the bowl of fruit set on the plate, and the banana that was on Blaine's was missing.

"So. Are we ready?" Kate asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Hmm, I think so." Elizabeth said. Kate picked up a tray and a present and Elizabeth did the same.

They walked upstairs to their parents' bedroom and pushed open the door quietly.

* * *

_*upstairs...I'm getting tired of walking up and down, are you?*_

* * *

"I can't fall back asleep." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt yawned and sat up. Still snug in Blaine's embrace.

"Well, we don't have to actually be awake. Just when they come upstairs we have to act surprised and fake sleep." Kurt said turning around to face Blaine.

"Okay." Blaine said. "Can we watch TV until then?" He asked.

"No, 'cause if they come up all of the sudden, they'll hear us and be mad that we're awake." Kurt explained quietly.

"Please?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt said.

"_Fine_." Blaine pouted.

"Watch the sass." Kurt warned jokingly.

"Whatever." Blaine teased.

"Don't get yourself in trouble." Kurt smiled.

"And what would be my punishment, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine asked. He loved joking around with Kurt.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it." Kurt said leaning on Blaine. Blaine pulled him closer and smiled.

A few moments later Kurt shifted out of Blaine's grasp and rolled over.

"Nooo." Blaine whined, missing he heat that Kurt's body brought him. They had the AC on full blast and fans blowing everywhere. Needless to say it was really cold.

"I hear them. Remember. Fake-sleep, act surprised." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, okay." Blaine whispered back. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso. "I love you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I love you, too. But _shh_."Kurt replied as quietly as he could. The door creaked open and Kurt and Blaine snapped their eyes shut.

"Happy Father's day" Their daughters said coming in with big smiles on their faces.

Kurt rolled over and added a fake yawn to the act. "Good morning, girls."

Blaine turned so he was facing the girls, sitting up in the process. "Good morning."

"Morning. We made you guys breakfast." Kate said.

"Oh, Thank you girls." Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said.

Kurt sat up and Elizabeth handed him his tray, Kate handing Blaine the other.

"Looks delicious." Kurt remarked.

"Mhmm." Blaine mumbled around a bite of french toast. He swallowed. "It _is_ delicious."

Kurt chuckled and started eating his own breakfast. The girls left them alone to eat and they went downstairs to eat their own breakfasts.

"They did a really good job." Kurt said.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, peeling the banana.

"I can't believe Elizabeth is turning 17 next month." Kurt said after a few moments.

"That means this is our 16th father's day." Blaine said.

"Oh my god. Are we _old?_" Kurt asked.

"We're getting there." Blaine chuckled.

"Why can't we just be 21 again?" Kurt asked.

"Because we can't always be 21. Life goes on." Blaine smiled.

"But I don't want it to." Kurt complained.

"I know. But it does." Blaine said.

Before Kurt could say anything else Elizabeth and Kate walked through the door.

"Did you guys like it?" Kate asked.

"Yes. It was lovely." Kurt said.

"You did a really nice job, girls." Blaine said.

"Good. Now we have presents for each of you." Elizabeth said. She handed Kurt the red bag and Blaine the blue one. "The colors are the school colors of Dalton." She added.

"Where we met." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said.

"Can I- Can I hear that story?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, of course." Kurt said. "Well I was in 11th grade and we were both in our school's glee clubs. We found out that we would be competing with each other for sectionals and when I was working on a boys versus girls performance one of the boys, Noah was his name. But everyone called him Puck. He told me to go spy on the Warblers, Your Dad's glee club. I payed a visit to them-"

"You came to spy on us." Blaine smiled, cutting Kurt off.

"Okay fine, I did and when I was walking down one of the Grand Staircases. There was a lot of people who looked to all be in a rush. I stopped and tapped a boy on the shoulder. If I had tapped one a second before or a second later there's a good chance that You two wouldn't be here. It was your Dad and I said 'Hi, excuse me can I ask you a question.'"

"And I said 'My name's Blaine.'" Blaine added.

"And He explained to me what was going on and then he brought me to the Senior Commons where the Warblers were performing for the school. They sang Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and-"

"That old song?" Kate asked.

"Yes "That old song"" Kurt smiled. "Anyways, and Your Dad was lead vocal and he serenaded me. We became good friends and eventually I transferred to Dalton. After a while I was completely in love with him and-"

"I was completely clueless." Blaine laughed.

"Yes. Yes, you were clueless." Kurt said. "Even when I confessed my love for him he still didn't take the hints. When my bird died I sang Blackbird and Blaine realized that he was in love with me. He told me and then kissed me and we were dating." Kurt finished smiling.

"That's adorable." Kate said wiping away a tear. Kate was the kind of girl who loved romance and got the romantic side of the movies they watched in school. She was always reading romance novels and always would watch romantic-comedies. She couldn't wait for her own love-story.

"Now open your presents!" Elizabeth said. She wasn't as moved as Kate because she's heard the story a dozen of times.

"Okay, okay." Blaine said. He pulled out the book and a t-shirt. "I've wanted this book!" He said happily.

"We know." Kate said.

"And I love the t-shirt. Thank you." Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome. Now Daddy's turn." They both said.

"Okay." Kurt opened the present, carefully pulling out the candles. "Oh, girls. I love them. Thank you." He said, smiling.

"You're Welcome." They smiled back.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I love you guys." He said softly and everyone came in for a group hug.

* * *

**I think season 4 had a better ending then this...Anyways..REVIEW Please... I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
